The Biggest Mistake Ever
by Carrro
Summary: [HYR] Oneshot in the middle of season three. Yelina has broke up with Rick, but one day he shows up at her doorstep...


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters, but if I did I would probably be the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

She screamed as she fell to the floor. She had never felt pain like this. And yet, this was only the beginning.

Horatio's cell phone vibrated and started to ring.  
"Horatio… I'll…. I'll be right there." He said and closed the phone.  
Eric looked at his boss, he had seen that something was wrong at the same time Horatio had answered, but when he heard his boss end the call, he got really worried. He had never heard Horatio like that. Never heard him sound… Scared.  
Horatio turned around to his Cuban friend.  
"Eric, I have to go. Can you keep going here by your own?"  
"Yer, of course."  
A quarter of an hour later Horatio approached at the Miami Hospital, hurried through the doors and into the reception.  
"My name is Horatio Caine, and I'm here to see Yelina Salas."

_Four hours earlier. . ._

Yelina walked out of the bathroom, her hair, which still was wet from the bath, hanging beautifully on her shoulders. It was a Saturday afternoon, and she was home alone, Ray Jr. was sleeping at a friend's place. The doorbell rang. She looked at her watch, a quarter to three. She walked to the hall, and opened the door. When she saw who was standing in the doorway her mouth fell open.  
"Rick…"  
"Yelina, can I come in?" He said and looked at her with that look. That look that told her that she better say yes, or else…  
"Sure…" She said and tried not to sound too suspicious, and not willing. She moved so Rick could come in. He walked into the hall and Yelina closed the door.  
"You don't seem too happy to see me."  
"Oh, it was just… Such a big surprise… Why didn't you call me, so I could make some coffee, and dress up?"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, and you don't have to dress up just for me. You already look gorgeous."  
These words brought Yelina back to reality, and gave her courage.  
"Rick. What are you doing here?"  
"I want to meet you. I miss you."  
"Rick, it's over. And you better go."  
There it was again, that look. But now it was much clearer. It was like fire in there. Fire burning in his eyes. And fire were not a good sign, she had learned that long ago. Already when he had hit her for the first time. She felt how the courage disappeared.  
"Rick, you better go." She said again and hoped for her life that he would do as she told him.  
"I don't want to go."  
"I'll… I'll call Horatio."  
"No…… You won't. And how funny that we slipped in to that very subject. The reason why you left me."  
"Rick, that's not true…"  
"Can you say that you don't love him? Can you say that you don't love Horatio Caine?"  
Silence.  
"Say it."  
Silence. And then… SMACK!  
She screamed, but he didn't stop. She tried to hit him, but couldn't, he was too strong. She tried to stay awake, but couldn't, she was too weak.

_Four hours later. . ._

Horatio walked into room 36. It was worse than he had feared. All over her face there were bruises and wounds. Mute, Horatio took a chair and sat down beside the bed.  
"Yelina?" He said, not expecting an answer.  
"Yelina?" He said again.  
There was no answer. He took her hand and squeezed it. He didn't know for how long he sat there, holding her hand like if he was holding onto her life, like if he ever let her hand go, he would also let her life go.  
"Lieutenant Caine?"  
He turned around; a nurse came into the room.  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"Yes she will, it's bad, but thanks to the boy she will be okay."  
"The boy?"  
"She was found by her son… Raymond?  
"Did Ray Jr. find her? Where is he?"  
"He's in the room next to this."  
"Can I see him?"  
The nurse nodded.  
"Of course, just come with me." She said and walked towards the door. But then she noticed that Horatio didn't move. She saw the look in his face.  
"She'll be okay. But if you want to be with her, I can go and get the boy. He didn't want to leave her either, but he needed to eat something. I'll be right back." She said, and gave the Lieutenant a weak smile.  
Horatio sat down again, and soon the door opened. Horatio hugged his nephew and held him tight. Neither Horatio nor Ray had to say anything, right now, they understood each other perfectly.

It was almost midnight, and Horatio was still sitting on the chair beside the bed. He hadn't left her for even five minutes. And he wouldn't leave her until she woke up. He was tired, but he didn't leave her. He needed food, but he didn't leave her.  
Raymond was lying in a bed a few meters away, fast asleep. Horatio felt his eyelids become heavy.  
"Horatio…?" said a weak voice.  
Horatio looked up at Yelina. Her eyes were only opened a few millimetres, but they were open.  
"Yelina." whispered Horatio and couldn't hide his relief. She gave him a weak smile and he returned it.  
"Horatio I…"  
"Shh… Rest now, talk tomorrow." said Horatio and smiled to her again.  
She smiled back and soon she did sleep. Now when he knew Yelina was going to be ok he could finally get some hours of healthy sleep himself.

When Horatio woke up next morning Ray Jr. was sitting on the edge of Yelinas bed, looking at his mother, who still was fast asleep.  
Horatio rose and whispered to Ray;  
"Hey, buddy, what do you think about some breakfast?"  
Ray looked hesitating on his mother.  
"She'll be ok. Trust me."  
Ray rose and together they walked down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Ten minutes later they sat around a table with their breakfast in front of them, Horatio with a big cup of coffee, and Ray with a plate with pancakes.  
"What did she say?" asked Ray when Horatio had told him about what had happened last night.  
"Well… Not much actually, I told her to rest."  
Soon they had finished their breakfast and they made their way back to room number 36. When they had opened the door they realized that Yelina was awake.  
"Mom!" said Ray and ran to her bed.  
She hugged him and after a while they separated. They couldn't talk for long, because Yelina felt tired, but she didn't want to rest until she had made clear to both of them that she was okay, but needed to rest and sleep.

Yelina slept a lot the following two days, and Horatio didn't leave her side. He wanted to go after Rick, but didn't want to do it until he could be sure she was okay. No, Yelina hadn't told him it was Rick, but Horatio knew. And Yelina knew that he knew.  
On the day Yelina had been on the hospital for three days, she was almost totally recovered. She looked terrible, with bruises all over her face, but she felt pretty good.  
This morning the three of them ate breakfast together for the first time since Yelina came to the hospital.  
Yelina were allowed to leave whenever she wanted, and planned to do it later the same day.  
"At what time are you planning to leave today?" asked Horatio and looked at Yelina.  
"Oh, I don't know, as fast as possible."

One hour later Horatio parked his car outside Yelina's house.  
"Are you guys going to be okay now?"  
Yelina was surprised when he said that, she had expecting him to come in to the house and eat lunch together with them.  
"Yes, of course." She said and smiled. "Thanks for everything Horatio. Bye."  
"Bye. And Ray, you'll take care of your mom, won't you?"  
"Of course, uncle Horatio." said Ray and closed the car door.  
Horatio sighed. Now it was time for revenge. Rick was so going to pay for his mistake. The biggest mistake he ever would make.

Horatio knocked at the door. It took a while before Rick Stetler opened.  
"Horatio, what a surprise! What brings you to my place?"  
"Skip the bullshit." said Horatio and walked into the house. Rick closed the door and turned to Horatio.  
"What do you want Horatio?"  
This was too much for Horatio's nerves; he pushed Rick to the wall and took his gun out, and pointed it to Rick's face.  
"I told you that if you ever touched her again I would kill you. Which of those words were too hard to understand?"  
"Horatio I don't know what you're talking about…"  
"Don't play with me Rick. Don't play with me." said Horatio and was just about to pull the trigger when someone screamed his name. He recognized the voice.  
"Horatio – Don't!"  
"Yelina, this man…"  
"I know what he's done Horatio, but he's not worth killing for."  
"Maybe not, but he doesn't deserve to live."  
"Horatio, if you don't put the gun down for yourself, do it for me and Ray."  
Silence.  
"I love you, Horatio. I love you… Do it for me and Ray."  
The light in Rick's eyes died down. There was no life in them anymore, they were just… empty, waiting to meet his fate.


End file.
